Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 7 = 9$
Answer: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(5x + 7) - 7 = 9 - 7$ $5x = 2$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{2}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{5}$